


Malex AU

by FanGirl18



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Movie/TV Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: Collection of random Malex AU's that might later turn into actual stories.





	1. Manifest AU

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Manifest AU, Michael Guerin got onto a plane with his sister and daughter thinking he would meet up with his husband and son in a few hours only to discover without realizing it he disappeared for five years.
> 
> Note that you did not have to watch Manifest for this to make sense. The basic premise is that a group of people ended up on a plane that mysteriously disappeared for five years and they came back not knowing what happened with powers.

**One**

Michael Guerin knew one moment could change a life forever and he had lived in those moments it was what led him to have the life he has now. His day started out so simple with his family in Jamaica. He laughs as his son, Rath, makes a joke then bows. He looks over at his husband feeling so much love. 

"Keep staring Michael and you might go blind," Alex tells him jokingly. 

"I love you," Michael tells him smiling.

"Dad! Papa!" Their children exclaim making them laugh. 

As their kids sit next to each other playing Alex comes over sitting down next to him. The brunette lays his head on his shoulder and sighs. Michael leans his head down taking a deep breath appreciating everything. They had come so far overcoming a psychopathic father and war. Alex being forced into the military hurt them but then they found a way to be together and it was worth it. 

"We went through so much to get here but I wouldn't trade it for the world. You should talk to your sister," Alex says looking him in the eyes before glancing over at Isobel who was slumped over by Max and Liz looking like her world was ending. 

Michael sighs because his sister had been through a lot in the past few months. Her and her best friend Tess had been in a car accident. Tess died but she didn't and she felt guilty which affected her relationship with her girlfriend Maria. Maria proposed and Isobel hadn't given an answer yet. He gets up going over to her and sits down giving her a smile. 

"Don't start Michael. First it was Max and I can't deal with you too," Isobel tells him shaking her head.

Before Michael can open his mouth the airport announces it is giving away four hundred dollars to people who want to take a later flight back to New York and he watches his sister stand up agreeing. He quickly makes a decision getting one for him and Mara as well then walks over to his husband to seeing him giving him a look. 

"This will give me a chance to talk to Isobel and Mara is her favorite," he pleads giving his husband a look. 

"Alright I concede. I love you and please talk some sense into your sister," Alex tells him standing up being the understanding person he was and kisses him. 

Michael wraps his arms around his daughter watching his son and husband leave knowing he would see them in a few hours. A little later he is sitting on the plane with his sister and daughter trying to convince Isobel to give Maria a chance before they land when they hit turbulence. It seems they are flying through a storm when just as quick as it happened it was over. They finally land but everyone is told they can't leave and Michael feels like something is wrong and holds Mara close to him. 

"Hey do you want to tell us what is going on?" Michael asks the agent and the older man gives them a look. 

"Flight 828 left Jamaica for New York on February 2, 2013. It's March 26, 2018. You all have been missing and presumed dead for five years," the agent says shocking them all and changing their lives forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU arranged marriage.

Michael Guerin or Rath as he was known on Antar still remembered his life on Earth. He had been eighteen when he left rescued by his people. Apparently there had been a war with a man named Kivar and so his parents sent him down with Isobel, Vilandra, and Max, Zan, to be safe. The guardians they were sent with had been killed and it was thought they were dead. Until that night everything changed for him. Now it had been ten years and there was peace on Antar but Antar and Earth had been at odds which is why talks of peace were taking place. 

"Why isn't Master Sergeant Manes involved in this?" Michael asks making sure his hatred came through as he spoke to the President. 

"He was killed a year ago after his many crimes were brought to light," President Ellis tells them and Michael is shocked.

"His youngest son is the only one currently not locked up for crimes and is helping hunt down one of you. You want peace maybe you shouldn't have left us an alien serial killer," a human general says smoking a cigar.

"Well a good peace treaty has terms that benefit both sides," Max says politely.

"Antar will help catch the serial killer in question and then a marriage alliance between Alex Manes and I then there will be peace," Michael says knowing he just upended everything and he didn't care.

~~~~

Alex scowled as he sat in his office wishing he could go throttle Michael but he didn't think that was possible considering. Missing a part of his leg didn't help and now with the peace treaty signed killing his soon to be spouse wasn't recommended.

He heard Kyle laughing and glared at him getting annoyed when he just smirked.

"Dude come on. You have been pining after him for ten years. You would think getting married to him would be great instead you look like someone just killed your dog," Kyle says shaking his head. 

"I'm different then I was when he left," Alex says afraid. 

"You'll never know if you don't give him a chance," Kyle advises softly giving him a look. 

Alex looks down to the picture on his desk of him and Michael. They had been dating secretly for months and he had been surprised with tickets to a Panic at the Disco concert. The two of them stood together both holding guitars. It was the only thing besides memories he had left after his monster of a father destroyed everything. Alex rubs his leg hoping Michael could still love him with a missing leg otherwise this really would just be a political alliance. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU in which Michael is called when Alex loses his leg and goes to be with him.

This was the call Michael had been dreading and the reason he had been so angry with Alex for joining the AirForce. For eight years since that night in the toolshed they had been in an on again off again relationship mostly due to them having to hide. Michael knew why they hid, he knew it was due to the monster known as Jesse Manes just like he knew he had something to do with forcing Alex into the Air Force not that Alex ever confirmed that. 

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Michael asks his brain trying to catch up. 

"Captain Manes has been injured and is being flown to Germany. You Mr. Guerin are listed as his next of kin and power of attorney. How soon can you be out here?" The man asks. 

Michael hears himself answering already in the process of planning on flying out. He was trying so hard not to cry because he didn't think after their last fight that Alex would want to see him or want him at all. Now his worst fear came true and he had to hurry out so he could be with his boyfriend. 

~Malex AU~

Michael arrived in Germany after leaving messages for Isobel and Max to an escort. He was nervous and tried not to let it show. When they arrived at the hospital he was afraid because he saw Jesse Manes arguing with an older man it was only when he got closer he somewhat relaxed. 

"Master Sergeant Manes I am a General and your son is ranked higher than you as a Captain. I know more than you think and I will be very clear. You are not allowed to see Captain Manes just as you are not allowed to make decisions for him," the general said a look of annoyance on his face, "Benson and Black escort him out."

Michael sees Jesse look his way and he glares at him before turning to look at the general. The older man's face softens and upon closer inspection he looks tired. He supposes that these people have come to care about Alex. 

"He's going to look worse than he is and they had to take his leg but he's alive," the general tells him looking grim. 

Michael swallows down his anger wanting to shout about how unfair it was but Alex was alive something he was grateful for. He follows one of the men back and he stops short at the sight he's met with. Alex looks so pale and young hooked up to the machines. His head is bandaged and he looks bruised. Michael sees that his legs are covered but he knows his right leg is missing. He finally walks over grabbing Alex's hand and running a hand softly through his dark hair. Michael is surprised to see Alex looking at him with tear filled eyes, hazy from the drugs. 

"Just rest no one is going to hurt you anymore not with me here," Michael promises.

Michael feels Alex weakly squeeze his hand and he kisses his forehead burying his face in his neck. He isn't going to let this keep them apart and he's done letting Alex's stubbornness over protecting them from his father keep them apart. Together they would be okay and nothing could hurt them not even Jesse Manes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad everyone is loving my short little AU ideas. Most of them will probably make it into a story but not yet I want to finish the ones I'm on. If you have aby AU ideas you want to see in a short chapter here let me know and that includes Movie or TV AUs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former thief Alex Manes finds himself drawn home to an ex husband and a new love. AU Reef Break, Malex and past Kylex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reef Break is a summer show on ABC and Hulu I recommend checking out. It is actually really good.

Alex didn't know what led him here maybe it was all the bad he's done before when he use to run for his father or maybe it was sleeping with a cute cop he didn't know but here he was. Alex Manes former surfer and thief was the only hope for a kidnapped girl.

"Okay I'll help," he agrees but something doesn't feel right to him. 

"Now it's time for you to go back to your hotel room that the parole board is overpaying for," Michael Guerin, the cute detective he slept with tells him. 

"Or maybe we could figure out what's really going on before I get in between a bunch of kidnappers and cops," Alex suggests grinning at him. 

Alex watches as Michael walks away and sighs because the other man thought he knew him but he didn't not really but one person does. That's how he finds himself at his ex-husbands place smiling at him. Kyle gives him a smile shaking his head as he invites him upstairs. 

"Enjoying sitting around?" Alex asks taking a seat across from him. 

"Well it has its perks," Kyle answers looking at him. 

"I need your help with something," Alex starts but is interrupted.

"No the last time I helped you I almost died and my career with the FBI went up in smoke," Kyle argues standing up and Alex rolls his eyes. 

"No what happened is you married me while undercover knowing I ran for my father and then waited until the honeymoon to tell me," Alex sasses back standing up before sighing, "Look I get that you hate me Kyle and for what it's worth I'm sorry."

"I don't hate you Alex I know what your father did to you. I guess for a little while I was angry with you but I could never hate you. Before marrying me and finding out I was a federal agent we were friends and I meant what I said when I told you that you had more going for you than being your father's punching bag. It's a good thing he's still in prison," Kyle admits softly to him.

Alex doesn't say a word because he can't. His father had done terrible things to him for being gay and forced him into a life of crime. When he agreed to turn against him and testify he ran as far as he could, leaving behind his friends which included his ex husband. They were never in love it was more for his protection but still. 

"I'll help you on one condition," Kyle interrupts his thoughts.

"Alright spill," Alex agrees.

"Stop running. It doesn't have to be here but if you keep running and refuse to let love in then he wins Alex and it just because we aren't married anymore doesn't mean I don't care," Kyle tells him kissing his cheek before handing him a file.

Later after Alex rescues the girl, discovers that she was behind her own kidnapping and gets a beach house out of it he thinks of Kyle's words to him. He thinks of smiling face of Detective Guerin and the way he gave him a chance despite having his doubts. He looks over and sees the woman from the governor's office sit down next to him.

"I almost don't want to know how you were able to talk the richest man on the island into handing over his daughters beach house to you," the woman, Isobel Evans, if he remembers correctly says.

"Rich men like him are willing to do anything to make sure their child's dirty secrets are kept secret from the world including bribery and murder," Alex tells her remembering his own father.

"Sounds like you talk from experience," she hints to him.

"Look I know that Detective Guerin might not have been able to see my full file because of clearance issues but your the deputy governor so I don't believe for a second that you don't know what went down," Alex reveals looking her dead in the eye.

"At first glance I thought you were an ungrateful son but then I made a call to Agent Valenti and things become clearer. You were only a thief because your father forced you into it at a young age. He also was abusive among other things but I don't think it's polite for me to say so instead I'm offering you a job working as a fixer for the governor's office," Isobel tells him a smirk on her face. 

"What's the catch?" Alex asks looking out at the ocean. 

"No catch just a favor really. My brother likes you and knowing him he could fall for you so just try not to break his heart please," Isobel tells him standing up.

Alex laughs realizing that Michael was the brother she spoke of and shook his head knowing he was right about there being something there just not right about what it was. He looks over after she walks away to watch the ocean wondering if he will be able to open up like Kyle asked. Alex didn't know if he could but it would be fun to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever decide to do this story it would be longer and would wait til the actual show Reef Break is done for the season.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a sister he didn't know about who needs him.

Alex stared at the photo of his mother and then looked back to the woman sitting across from him. She had said she was from children services and now she was telling him he has a sister. He then looks to the picture of the sixteen year old girl and sighs seeing the resemblance between them. He knows what he needs to do. 

"Why me?" Alex asks looking at her. 

"With respect, your father is sitting in a military prison and your brothers might be on their way there. You were left guardianship by your grandmother since your mother signed her rights away. We've been wanting to contact you for a little while but waited since you were dealing with your father being arrested," the social worker says straight to the point. 

"You do realize I'm gay and if you go by what my father preaches then I'm not allowed to do much," Alex tells her wanting to see her reaction. 

"No offense but I don't think your father can judge," she tells him bluntly.

"I'll do it if she wants me too," Alex agrees knowing Michael had his own horror stories from foster care. 

"Excellent," the woman says.

The next day Alex finds himself meeting up with the social worker just outside of Roswell at a diner. He sits and finds himself wondering what had happened to his mother that caused her to abandon all her children. Part of him wonders if it's because of Jesse Manes but that doesn't make much sense because his little sister was born after she left Jesse Manes. There's a dark part of him that thinks maybe she was just never mother material and that she had been forced to have kids. Alex quickly has to shake himself out of his thoughts because if he keeps going it's only going to lead to bad things.

"Alex," a voice greets and he looks up to see the social worker and a teenage girl. He recognizes her and instantly knows this is his sister.

"Hi," he greets not sure what to say trying to access the situation.

"This is Josie. I'm going outside to make a phone call and let you two have a few minutes to get acquainted," the woman says looking tired.

Alex examines the teenager as she blops down across from him in the booth. Her brown hair falls just past her shoulders in waves and her brown eyes which are so similar to his own show a pain. It's a pain Alex is familiar with having seen it in the mirror many times when he was a teenager. She raises an eyebrow at him and crosses her arms.

"I'm not something to be dissected," she says, "Besides even if I was I'm pretty sure letting you do it would be incest."

Alex can't help himself he laughs trying to regain control as she looks at him in surprise. He takes a few moments before he sits back up and looked her in the eyes.

"No but I think we both know what it's like to be abandoned by a shitty mother to a shitty situation," Alex tells her tilting his head.

"Damn social worker lady was right I do like you," Josie says relaxing a little. 

Alex smiles fondly pushing his plate of fries towards her when he sees her eyeing it. She takes it shoving the food in her mouth. He looks down when he feels a fry hit him and looks to see her smile at him. Alex rolls his eyes grabbing it and throwing it back. It gets a positive reaction and Alex finds that maybe just maybe he can do this. The rest of his life was broken due to his father but this didn't have to be and he could his sister something he didn't have; a safe place to live away from abuse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its time for a vote. A couple of my current Roswell stories are coming to an end. Which AU's that are in this story so far would you first like to see turned into a full length story? The choices are:
> 
> 1\. Manifest AU (Chapter 1) 
> 
> 2\. Reef Break AU (Chapter 4)
> 
> 3\. Arranged Marriage AU (Chapter 2)
> 
> 4\. Injury AU (Chapter 3)
> 
> 5\. Sister AU (Chapter 5)
> 
> I have my own ideas but please let me know what you would like to see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please vote.

This is not a chapter this is an update. I asked my readers to vote in an AU in this story they wanted to see. Many voted for two which is fine with me. The Arranged Marriage AU in Chapter 2 is a winner. The second story on the otherhand is a tie so I am asking for it to be broken. It is between the Injury AU in Chapter 3 and Sister AU in Chapter 5. If you lovelies could please choose that would be wonderful because I don't know if I would be able to. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 AU. Delinquent teens are sent to the ground to find out if the Earth is inhabitable a hundred years after a nuclear war.

A hundred years ago nuclear war made the surface of Earth uninhabitable and so a plan was made. Thirteen space stations were formed to hold humans to survive the nuclear war and for the past hundred years they have lived. The Chancellor, Jesse Manes, was the most cruel one to have ruled. Rules were made that only one child could be born to each family. His wife broke that rule keeping their son Alex Manes locked up under the floorboards. It ended with her being floated and Alex being locked up until he was eighteen when he would die. Alex had thought that today would be that day but he soon found he was wrong as he wakes up on the drop ship.

"Alex," Kyle says and he glares at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asks his former friend who betrayed him.

"Your my best friend and I already failed you once," Kyle says like it explains everything. 

Alex shakes his head ignoring him because it was much more than that. Kyle was one of the few people who knew of his existence and he told Jesse Manes ending with him locked up and his mother dead. Alex just zoned everything out not really even with it until they finally stepped out onto the ground for the first time in a hundred years. He hears his name being called again this time by a female voice and he turns smiling.

"Hey Isobel," he greets as she throws her arms around him two boys following.

"Alex," she laughs pulling back.

"Max, Michael this is my friend Alex," Isobel tells them introducing them, "Alex this is my twin brother Max and my other brother Michael." 

"Nice to meet you," Alex says his eyes being drawn to the curly haired boy, Michael. 

"Aren't you the Chancellor's son?" Michael asks sneering at him.

"Yeah I'm his youngest who he had locked up for being born and that was after he killed my mother. I don't take his name so maybe table the judgement," Alex snarks to him crossing his arms.

"That's fine you're cute," Michael says smirking at him. 

Alex blushes hearing the rest of the teens laughing and thinks maybe they are free. Free from his father's reign of terror and free from the stupid laws. They were on the ground living while the rest of their so called people were up in space dying. That was justice enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 100 is an amazing show in the CW. It is also on Netflix and I highly recommend it to everyone. 
> 
> Also the decision has been made and it will be:
> 
> Arranged Marriage AU in Chapter 2   
> Injury AU in Chapter 3
> 
> I will do the Sister AU one but after I start those two stories.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charmed AU. Three siblings unlock their powers and discover they are witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say charmed au i mean OG Charmed AU. No offense to the cast and crew of the Charmed Reboot but I could just not get into it. I found that it didn't have the same magic the original did and my humble opinion is that they never needed to remake Charmed. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I myself find this AU to be something i might come back to later.

Alex gets home from work at his restaurant only to hear arguing and he can't help but roll his eyes. He supposes this is what he gets for being the middle child of the family. His older sister Rosa was carefree and a wild spirit. After the death of their parents she only got worse until she finally left for New York. Liz was younger than him only by a year and she always resented Rosa for leaving their Grams while she stayed in San Francisco. 

"Can you two ever stop fighting?" Alex asks coming into the room his hands on his hips. 

"Our free spirit of a sister doesn't have a job and wants money," Liz screams starting to cuss on Spanish and he rubs his head. 

"This is our house not just yours Elizabeth. Grams left it to all three of us so if I want to live here I don't see the big deal," Rosa yells back and crosses her arms.

"How about it's a big deal because you don't have a job to help with bills? Alex has his own restaurant to run. You can't expect him to pay for his share of bills plus yours. Oh and I have student loans to pay back so you can't expect me to pay them," Liz rants.

"Okay that's it. Both of you shut up. We are going to have dinner as a family for one damn night without you two arguing. Liz give Rosa a little bit. She will find a job. And Rosa give Liz a break she has been working long hours at the lab. Now shut up both of you," Alex orders having heard enough. 

Alex sighs in relief when they both stop arguing but as he is cooking dinner he glances back to see them glaring at each other silently. He guesses it is progress from the yelling earlier but still he wishes they would get along like they did before their parents died. Alex thinks something broke them after their deaths but he thinks he is the only one to see it. 

"Here eat," he tells them setting the plate of food down in front of each of them.

"Thanks hermano," Rosa tells him smiling.

"Thanks Alex at least I helped pay for this," Liz starts only to be cut off.

"We don't have something nice to say we keep our mouths shut," Alex orders glaring at them both.

Before anyone can say another word the power goes out and they can hear a noise upstairs in the attic. Alex grabs a flashlight and a bat. He hands the flashlight in his hand to Rosa and Liz grabs another one as they silently creep upstairs. He ignores them whispering to each other no doubt arguing and continues. Once Alex reaches the attic he swears he can hear his Grams calling his name but knows its not possible. He jumped in shock when things start shaking and sees a thick book open up and fly towards them. 

"This is a spellbook," Rosa says sounding very interested. 

"Of course you would know that," Liz mumbles.

"Guys come on please," Alex begs picking up the book.

"Fine," Liz agrees giving him a soft smile.

As soon as all three of them touch the book a jolt of electricity goes through them and the lights suddenly turn back on going extremely bright. When the light bulbs break the three of them jumped apart and hastily exit the attic. Alex hears his sisters arguing about it but he himself can't help but feel that something is different. He feels like a part of himself has been unlocked and his life will never be the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Valenti is alive; he rescues Alex and the truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't really have much Malex in it...well you will see.

Alex could barely see having had his eye gouged out by his father and tortured by his brothers. He was surprised that anyone came for him since his father waited to take him until he was leaving. Alex wishes he had the vacation he wanted instead of weeks of torture. He knew he had to be seeing things because mysterious agents rescued him and among them was Jim Valenti.

"Jim?" He questions his voice cracking. 

"It's okay kid I've got you," Jim tells him right before he passes out. 

~Malex AU~

Jonn Jo'nnz looks at the people around him wondering how to explain. He can feel the female Antarian trying to read his mind but she is not good at it nor strong enough so he pushes her back taking in the surprise on her face. He wonders if she has ever encountered someone before who can block her and he finds her willingness to just read minds to be a crime really. 

"I would not try to read my mind if I were you. I find it quite despicable that you take to reading minds and influencing them without a care. The mind is a complex thing and you risk destroying someone. I suggest you take care not to invade someone's mind again or I will take care of you," he warns her. 

"I only do it," she starts only to be interrupted. 

"I care not for your excuses. I am here for only one person, Kyle Valenti. The rest of you are only here because you refuse to leave," he said simply.

"Just say what you want to say. They aren't going to leave. Stop giving a shit about Alex because they betrayed him now he's in danger they suddenly care," Kyle says loudly crossing his arms. 

"The story is quite anything but simple and it's quite long but I'll simplify it. Your father was not working with Jesse Manes to put it simply he was a double agent. Sergeant Manes found out and well I you know what happened but that isn't where it ends or begins. After your father died my team was in place and we were able to intervene. We healed your father including his mind but the consequence was that he lost his memories. Until yesterday he remembered nothing. Then he discovered Alex Manes was missing and presumed dead," Jonn reveals shocking him.

"Why was Alex the key for him remembering?" Kyle asks trying to contain himself.

"Because of a truth deeply hidden. Alex is not a Manes in anyway. A year and a half after you were born your mother was pregnant and gave birth to a son. At the same time so did Jesse Manes' wife. Until recently it was believed your little brother died but that is not the case. Instead Jesse Manes enacted a plan to break Jim Valenti but at the same time your father was being killed and mindwiped by that alien is the same time he learned the truth. Seeing that Alex was kidnapped must have been a catalyst for his memories returning," Jonn tells.

"Take me to Alex now. No one else," Kyle demands. 

Kyle doesn't know what to do with this new knowledge and he doesn't know how to process it. All he knows is that Alex is hurt and needs him. He sees Michael looking broken and angry at not being able to come but Kyle finds he doesn't care. Michael had told Alex that he loves him then went to be with Maria. Maria told Alex to deal with it and so did Liz while the rest told him to go back to Jesse. Michael claimed he knew what Akex went through because of Jesse Manes but if he did, he wouldn't have told Alex to go back to his abuser. Kyle just hopes this hasn't broken Alex completely that he can be saved so that Kyle can make sure his little brother knows he is loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I like and plan to write. The thing I like about the new Roswell's Jim Valenti is that he is a character you can do whatever you want with. From what I have seen in the show it seems to me he wasn't truly willingly working with Jesse. He isn't necessary a good man but he isn't evil either and he was a good father even to kids bot his own. Jim Valenti is a character in the new show I want to play with more in the future.
> 
> Also an update on my Malex stories:
> 
> 1.) Confrontations was taken down and is being rewritten
> 
> 2.) Shattered Pieces almost complete
> 
> 3.) Not Walking Away almost complete
> 
> 4.) My other Malex stories are still works in progress
> 
> 5.) Arranged Marriage AU and Injury AU should be up within the next month along with a Charmed AU.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dark future Maria enacts a plan to go back to the past to save them all. Mostly though its to save Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning now Maria is not my favorite character. I find what she did to Alex in the finale honestly disgusting and its something a true friend would not do. You have been warned so any comments complaining about how I treat her character wont be accepted. 
> 
> On that note no I dont hate Maria I mostly blame bad writing. Honestly television for the most part tends not to know what to do with any LGBT characters. Also Cadly Mack has been going back and forth its ridiculous. First she says that Malex is epic and soulmates then says Alex is darkness and bad for Michael so yeah I don't trust the writing or the show at this point.

Maria liked to tell herself that she didn't know how it came to this but the truth was that she did know. She had spent so long lying to herself that she had almost believed the lies she told but the truth was that she played a part in this, in helping destroy her friend and any chance they had at surviving. Maybe if she had talked to Alex before trying a relationship with Michael things would have turned out differently, then again she shouldn't have started a relationship with a man she knew her best friend loved. Now it had been a year and a half and this was the only option left, she was the only option left besides Kyle and Isobel.

"When you do this you have to make sure he lives," Kyle tells her coldly and Maria doesn't blame him.

Maria doesn't say a word knowing that the death of Alex had changed them all. First he had been betrayed by the love of his life and his best friend. She still remembered the horrible words she said to him telling him he didn't deserve happiness. It was said out of anger because Alex had been avoiding after finding out about her and Michael's relationship. Remembering it now she knows he had been hurt but had also been trying to let them be happy but that night, the night she said those words she had already been told by Michael about how him and Alex were cosmic. She had known that night Michael was only with her because it was easier than being with Alex and it hurt so she wanted to hurt her best friend. 

"If we save Alex then we save Michael and we have a chance at stopping Kivar from teaming up with Jesse Manes and destroying all of us," Isobel tells her trying to be nice but Maria knew the blonde had been through too much already. 

"We need to make sure Alex and Michael get together and stay together," Maria says knowing because she was psychic and she knew that them together was a key to their survival.

"Too bad you didn't realize that before," Kyle tells her giving Isobel a look before walking into another room of the bunker.

"Don't listen to him. Honestly it's all three of you that are to blame. Alex was still so messed up from the abuse he suffered from his father and war that by the time he was ready to try my idiot brother decided not to let him. And Michael well he has his own trauma as well," Isobel said trying to comfort her as she got everything ready.

"I knew though," Maria admits crying, "I knew everything Jesse did to Alex and I knew the only reason he was afraid of being seen in public was because of what happened last time. I swore to him there was nothing there and I went and got with Michael anyway."

"Okay so bad move on your part not saying your not at fault I'm just saying there are two other people to blame as well. Yes what you did was cruel but I know that if you knew if would have led to this you wouldn't have done it," the blonde reassures her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyle doesn't think so," Maria mumbles feeling bad.

"Kyle lost his sister to an alien and his father to Jesse Manes. Alex was his best friend and he held Alex in his arms while he died. For all intensive purposes Alex was his brother and then Michael went on a rampage killing not only Jesse Manes but Rosa as well so he lost his sister twice. We are doing this so this doesn't happen again," Isobel says and she puts her hand on the device.

Maria nods her head more determined now than ever to change this. Isobel hands her the device signalling that it is ready and hugs her. The blonde pulled away walking towards the entrance of the bunker. It was time for them to enact their plan. Kyle and Isobel would stay to fight off Kivar and Harlan Manes while Maria sent her consciousness into the past to save them all. Maria wouldn't fail she would save her friends and she would make sure Alex lived by ensuring he found his home with a certain alien cowboy. Most of all she would make sure she didn't make the same mistakes again and she would save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this will more than likely become a story. Idea intrigues me and I would like to get back to the true Maria not the imposter that was in the finale.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Alex and Michael run away to get married.

Alex had avoided Michael in the week following the attack at the shed and tried not to give in to his father's demands of joining the Air Force. He still had bruises around his throat from his choking him along with the numerous other bruises he received in the beat down all because he was gay. It isn't until today when he finally sees Michael as he corners him after school a determined look on his face. 

"Can we talk?" He asks gesturing to his truck. 

Alex doesn't say anything to afraid to but nods his head knowing his father is out of town right now for the next forty eight hours. He gets into the passenger seat of the truck and keeps quiet as Michael drives them out to the desert glancing at him in concern along the way. Alex feels guilty when he sees Michael's hand wrapped in a bandage. He got hurt all for caring about him and paid the price. They finally stop after a while and he finally looks over meeting Michael's eyes.

"What did he do?" Michael asks reaching a hand out to gently cup his cheek and tears start to fall from his eyes at how gentle the other is with him despite the anger in his voice. 

"He does what he has been doing for years now. I should have known what he would do if he ever saw me with another guy. It's one thing for him to try to beat the gay out of me when he doesn't know I've been with anyone it's another when I have and he tries to do it," Alex explains hating his father and not understanding.

"You shouldn't have to live this way. We can run away and he can't do anything. Your eighteen now," Michael tells him and Alex sighs.

"You don't know what he'll do to me if I do that. He is already trying to force me to join the Air Force. I don't want to and you shouldn't have to give up your life for me," Alex says shaking his head.

"I'm not giving up anything. It's legal in Massachusetts for out of state same sex couples to marry. It's also legal in Connecticut as well. Isn't he out of town for the next two days?" Michael argues giving him a determined look. 

"No," Alex says shaking his head realizing what is happening, "You can't be suggesting this Michael. I love you but this is too much and you already suffered his anger once trying to protect me." 

"Yeah and I'd do it again because I love you too," Michael yells at him shocking him into silence, "You could at least think about it first instead of disagreeing and letting him keep terrorizing you." 

Alex pauses silence filling the space between them as he looks out the window. They had moments between them hidden in the toolshed and out in the desert in his truck. He wanted to agree because this was a decision he could make about someone he loves but he was afraid of so many things his father only being one of them. He was afraid if he agreed to this then Michael would come to resent him later and he didn't want that.

"You will come to hate or resent me I can't have that," Alex argues weakly.

Michael feels nothing but anger at Jesse Manes for destroying his son to the point he doesn't think he is worthy of love or protection. He moves his other hand to cup the other side of Alex's face and bring him closer. The kiss is simple but full of meaning and Alex pulled away breathless opening his eyes to see Michael smiling at him.

"Promise me if we do this you won't come to hate me and you won't just leave," Alex tells him giving in.

"I promise Alex I won't," Michael whispers feeling happy for the first time in a while. 

And that moment was how life changed drastically for the two soul mates. Promises of marriage, love and most of all safety from a monster in the form of what was suppose to be a father. 


	12. Mercenary Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Manes family left Roswell when Alex was 14. Now almost fifteen years later Maria comes to Alex for help. Also known as the one were Alex is a little darker and a mercenary.

Maria DeLuca had a seat in the bar trying not to be nervous about this. This bar was not just a bar and unless you were trusted like she was it was not suppose to be known to others. She knew it was going to be harder having brought them with her but they refused to be left behind so she could only hope he would agree to help despite them being present. Maria felt stupid for even bringing him up or telling them what he could do but she also knew he was the only one who could help.

"I can't believe Alex is even alive," Liz whispers remembering the boy of fourteen who had been her best friend before being forced to move. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing Liz. We both know that Alex was a victim of his father for far longer than he should have been. Don't judge him for the way he lived his life now just because you might not agree with it," Maria warns her friend and Liz is silent sitting back and her eyes go down. 

"A mercenary though," Kyle hisses shaking his head knowing he hadn't been a good friend before Alex left.

"The Brotherhood isn't just any mercenary group. When given a name they investigate before taking a job. They don't kill unless necessary and they only go after the worst of the worst. Watch that woman there," Maria orders all of them before they can argue.

The group watches a young woman looking to be about eighteen sitting at the bar bruises on her face and tears in her eyes. The bartender walks up to her and she hands him a gold card barely looking him in the eyes. The bartender, a woman in her forties touches the younger ones hand before nodding her head. Maria hears the gasp of shock escape her mouth when Alex Manes comes out of the corner to take a seat next to the younger woman. 

"What can I do for you Ma'am?" He asks his voice seemingly dark but soft at the same time.

"My ex he isn't taking no for an answer. I was told you could help," she says, her voice shaking and Maria seems to relax a little when the group seem to take in what they are seeing. 

"Why not go to the cops?" Alex asks taking a shot that was out in front of him.

"I have but it doesn't do anything. I don't have any family but he does. I put a restraining order on him and when he broke it by beating me the bastard was in jail for two days before being released and ordered to anger management. He found me yesterday after I had moved and broke in. He beat me to the point of being unconscious then raped me. The cops keep asking if I got back together with him and was just regretting it. If it hadn't been for my friend I wouldn't have even been found or gone to the hospital. I don't have much money but I can give you what I have just please," the woman pleads. 

The movement in the bar seems to stop as the Brotherhood stands like they are waiting. Maria feels her heart break for the woman and she sees Alex does the same. He says something in Russian and a man with black hair and blue eyes moves to stand behind him. The young woman tenses up but doesn't move determined like this was her last hope and maybe it was. 

"What do you do for a living?" Alex asks her casually.

"I waitress right now. I'm trying to go to school for computer programming because I've always been good at it but it's hard having to keep living in fear," she answers looking down. 

"Piotr here has a sister who is failing math. She is in sixth grade and needs help. Are you any good at math?" Alex tells her looking at her deeply. 

"Yes I am," the younger woman answers confused and Maria knows that the rest of the group is as well.

"Good then instead of giving me your money how about instead we take care of your ex and your tutor is daughter? It would be a help to him he hates math and she doesn't like to listen to him," Alex offers her a smirk on his face.

"No my dear Illayna is very willful and stubborn," the man with black hair says with an accent. 

They watch as the woman nods her head in agreement crying in gratitude before being left with the man. Alex stands seeming to go back to his corner when he pauses and his eyes meet Maria's. He doesn't smile at her like he normally does and she knows it is because she brought others with her. He makes his way over to their table kicking a chair out and sits in it giving her a look. 

"I told you never to bring anyone here Maria," he says to her ignoring everyone else and Liz seems to break her eyes filling with tears. 

"You know I wouldn't have if I had any other choice Alex. I tried to make them wait but they insisted on coming here with me," she tells him pleading. 

"Why don't you just go to the authorities for that woman?" Max asks finally speaking and he sounds high and mighty.

"You know nothing boy," Alex tells him coldly, "Authorities refuse to do anything even when the victim talks. Sometimes it's because of laws that are stupid but sometimes because they are afraid to or they are paid to do nothing. I told countless doctors and nurses what happened to me nothing got done. The once great Jim Valenti even knew and did nothing to help a child being tortured by his own father all for being gay. Afraid of my father the monster he was but they still refused to help a child. Liz here knew so did her father and when he tried to stop him dear Liz instead stopped her father. My own supposed friend refused to help me. Mimi DeLuca was the only one to ever stand up to him. Don't come here wanting my help then insult me."

Alex can feel the darkness of the memories threatening to overtake him so he mentally counted backwards in Russian. His father was well aware that he was alive but Alex was no longer the weak boy he had been and his father could no longer touch him. He utters a phrase, one that has helped him get through the terror of his life, a code the Brotherhood lives by. He sees Maria smile at him and sighs as he smiles back finally looking around at the group with his best friend. Liz has grown into her beauty and he supposes he was too harsh with her since he knows her father would have been deported had he said anything. Kyle looks older but Alex barely glances at him before looking at the other two. A woman with blonde hair and green eyes holds her head up high while the man looks at him like he is confused. Max and Isobel Evans have grown since he last saw them and interestingly enough they have a powerful aura around them that he has seen before but he keeps quiet not wanting to reveal too much. 

"What does that mean?" Liz asks breaking his thoughts.

"Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken. We help those that cannot help themselves," Alex tells hers and the people in the bar yell out the same phrase in Russian.

"And that is why we need your help. Your father he took someone and what he plans I don't think anyone could come back from," Maria reveals to him a grim look on her face. 

"The day that man surprises me will be the day pigs fly. Tell me Maria why should I care? Don't give me that crap about it being you that asks. I know the only reason you come is to ask for my help to stop him but why now? I asked for help stopping him long ago and only your mother tried to help no one else," Alex argues a look on his face. 

"Because you know what it's like to be betrayed and abused by someone who is supposed to love you and you wouldn't wish that on someone else. He didn't break you despite trying to and you know he needs to be stopped," Isobel says boldly looking him in the eyes.

Alex chuckles nodding his head at her then stands up. He kisses Maria on the cheek before walking away to plan, to get his head on right. He wanted the group to squirm a little but he would help. His father was a monster that even after all this time he could never defeat but then again maybe he hasn't tried. Alex has darkness inside him from all those years of abuse and torture that he didn't think anyone could live with. He let his father live because he was afraid that if he went after his father and killed him like he deserved the darkness would consume him. Maybe once he defeated his monster Alex himself would become one and wasn't that a dark thought to have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a darker Alex I won't apologize for. A dark Alex is something I've been wanting to write for a while.


	13. Dark Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark future that sees destruction and pain caused by a familiar face and a possible chance to change it.

2040, United States, hidden location

What was once the United States of America, a place that was beautiful was now a wasteland. A butterfly effect from so many things gone wrong and it started twenty one years ago. Kyle Valenti wonders if they had known then the consequences of their actions if they would have taken a different route. He tenses when he sees the other man enter his clinic and narrows his eyes in hatred. 

"Where are they Kyle?" King Zan, formerly Max Evans asks his guards behind him holding weapons.

"You've been watching this place for the past week and they aren't here," Kyle sneers feeling older than he was.

"I will find them Kyle and they will die," the dictator swears to him.

Kyle bites his tongue because death would be a mercy compared to living now. He wondered how Liz could still be with him after everything Max has done and finds himself disgusted with her much like he had been with Maria for causing all of this to begin with. He prays to anyone that can hear they are not found and they stop this because he knows he isn't long for this world. 

****

The group was currently hiding underground in the sewers with the rest of the resistance and refugees. The leader was an older woman in her forties and she stood with three others. One was a young woman with brown hair and familiar brown eyes, one was a young man no doubt related to the leader and the third was a young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. They looked over at another woman with suspicion because she was the sister of the dictator that had destroyed everything.

"Why have you come here Isobel?" Rosa Ortecho asks hissing at her.

"I have come to help," she says so simply.

"We shouldn't trust her. She is not only King Zan's sister but Michael Guerin's as well. He killed my father with the help of his whore," the young woman with brown hair says not trusting this.

"Yes Amara I know and so does she," Rosa tells her calmly feeling for her goddaughter.

"You look so beautiful more than I ever imagined. You look like your father, Alex but there is Michael in there as well," Isobel tells her trying to find some common ground.

"I am nothing like the monster that used my father and threw him away for his best friend. Michael Guerin and Maria DeLuca were whores who helped murder my father and the rest of your family tried to kill me. And your imagination is useless," Amara spats sneering at her in disdain. 

Isobel looked at her niece wanting to point out that everybody made mistakes but in part she agrees that Maria's actions helped to cause Alex's death. Maria had only wanted to help her mother and in her desperation traded the life of her mother for an innocent child. Alex died saving his daughter from the clutches of Jesse and Kivar then when he died a part of Michael's soul died and her little brother lost it killing everyone in the area. So much pain and so much suffering and when it was all over her little brother was dead and her twin ended up a tyrant. 

"There is a possible way to fix it," she says to Rosa who looked at her in disbelief and distrust.

"For so long you have been helping your brother Isobel so please tell me why should trust anything you have to say," Rosa questions and the blonde alien can see many agree with the leader.

"I helped because he was my brother and all I had left. I've seen the destruction he has caused and the pain especially to a woman he claims to love," Isobel tells them and watches as the young man who looks so much like Liz flinches before his gaze hardens and he straightens. 

"Liz made her choice Isobel and trust me that pains me to say. My beautiful little sister choose to help him knowing something wasn't right with him. It has only been recently she started to realize her mistakes but I am the leader of the resistance. I have children and many others that are counting on me to help them," Rosa says her eyes sad.

"And I am telling you there is a way to save Alex to stop all of this from ever happening Rosa. You don't have to trust me I get it but this is the way," Isobel pleads with her needing their help.

"There is a way to verify," Rosa says mysteriously.

Amara moves to the woman who in another life could have been her aunt but was now her enemy. She places her hands on her head and glares at the woman as she enters her mind to see. She sees so much and what she sees makes her understand not that she wants to but when she pulls out she nods her head at the woman before stepping back.

"She's telling the truth but she also needs our help to do it," Amars reveals to her leader, her aunt Rosa.

Amara can feel Rosa looking at her questioning and she gives her a look nodding her head. She wouldn't trust this plan otherwise but she can see the truth this is a way to save her father and so many others. She knows one thing though she will save her father and if she can't save Max or Zan as he was known now then she would kill him. 


	14. Michael loses Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael betraying Alex causes him to lose the man for good.

Michael didn't think that Alex believed the hateful words he spoke to him almost a year ago, he didn't think that they would have that much of an impact but he was wrong. He had heard things from Valenti but thought nothing of it mostly because he still didn't like the guy but then Alex had left and when he came back he was different, more confident. Michael started noticing that he was dressing in tighter clothes, his hair had grown some and he was wearing eyeliner again. Maria wasn't stupid though and it became glaringly obvious to her that he still loved Alex.

"I ruined a twenty year friendship all because you said it was over. I should have realized you were lying," she had said to him.

"I'm sorry," he had said.

Suffice to say Michael was not welcome at the Wild Pony for a while and Isobel tried to be supportive but she had known from the start he had made a mistake. Max tried as well but their relationship was still rocky after everything that happened with Noah and afterwards. Michael was plucking up the courage to go see Alex and had stopped at Saturn Rings a gay bar to get drunk when he saw it, something that broke his heart. Alex was dancing closely, intimately with another man. The other man had slightly darker skin looking to be mixed with a shaved head and a closely shaved beard. Michael recognized the look in Alex's eyes, it was a look of pure love and he watched as Alex lay his head on the other man's shoulder relaxing. In an instant though their eyes met and instead of facing it Michael ran or at least he tried to run.

"Michael wait," Alex called catching up to him in the parking lot. 

"Private," he joked putting up a mask even though he was breaking.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked straight to the point and Michael couldn't blame him after everything that has happened between them. 

"Depends on if you want the truth or not," he says carefully. 

"You had no problem before telling me what you thought the truth was so why should it be a problem now," Alex says fire in his eyes.

"The truth is I realized too late that I love you because I can see that you moved on," Michael tells him.

"What did you expect Michael? You told me that you never look away but you did and you broke me. I loved you and a part of me always will but I'm not in love with you anymore. I have someone who loves me for me without judging or caring about the actions of my father. I hope one day you find happiness too but I won't sacrifice mine for anyone," Alex tells him walking away.

Alex wants to feel bad because a part of him will always love Michael but they weren't in love anymore at least he wasn't and he refused to live a lie anymore. He walks back inside the bar seeing his boyfriend giving him a questioning look probably a little worried and he hates that. Alex steps up to him wrapping his arms around his waist and giving him a kiss. The silent communication seems to be enough because Lincoln nods his head dragging him out to the dance floor as they go back to their happy life.


	15. Alex isn't raised by Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's grandfather and uncle step in to make sure he is safe. His life is completely different in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I looked up words that are suppose to be Navajo. I apologize in advance if it was translated or written wrong. I will say there is like only three words so it isn't much.
> 
> Ama - grandmother  
> Acheii - grandfather  
> Yazhi - little one

River Dog felt anger unlike he had ever felt before in his life. Looking at his daughter he felt disgust something he didn't think possible and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself so as to not let the wrong wolf win. Emily did not realize that her crimes would have her banished from their land not welcome back but he doesn't think she cares since if she cared she would not have left her young son in the hands of a monster. 

"The knowledge that Jesse Manes is not his father will be enough to free my grandson. Don't worry I am not foolish enough to take on a monster of that magnitude by myself," River Dog tells her.

"Do what you want father," she dismisses. 

River Dog waits till she leaves him before calling his son to him. He enters with a grimm expression on his face his hair pulled back and a knife on his hip along with a badge. River Dog does not need words for this so he simply nods his head at him knowing John will bring his grandson to him. His beautiful boy does not need to spend a minute longer in that house not when it will cause him great pain and sadness. 

*~*

John was almost amused at how easy it was for him to get Alex taken away but he was also disgusted. Jesse Manes didn't even have the knowledge that Alexander wasn't his and he still threw the boy away. Maybe that was a good thing though if the multitude of bruises on his face and the tears in the young boy's eyes was anything to go by. John wanted to do unspeakable things to the man his sister had married but that would be feeding the wrong wolf and his nephew was much more important to him. The boy was looking at him with weary eyes and flinched from his touch before remembering he was not Jesse and leaning into him.

"I promise little one you are safe now," John tells him as they drive to the reservation. 

"Is acheii and ama going to take care of me now?" He whispers the question and John hears the hope in his voice. He is also proud of his nephew for remembering the words for maternal grandpa and grandma.

"Yes yazhi," John says to him. 

John watches as Alex fights sleep knowing its a little bit of a drive to the reservation. He prays silently he never comes across Jesse Manes again or he would no longer care about which wolf he fed and kill the man. If this was long ago before white man took over and tried to slaughter them he would be able to do what he wanted to the man without question. Unfortunately it is no longer that time and he must think of his people and nephew first. 

~*~

In another life one where Alex was raised by Jesse Manes, he was abused and tortured for years. The first time he falls in love with a boy his father shatters his love along with him. He is sent to fight a war not his own and comes back broken in spirit. His spirit is never repaired and it shatters when his love chooses his best friend. Luckily that is not the world Alex was raised in. 

The moment Alex chooses to tell his uncle and aunt he is gay they tell him they love him. His acheii merely shrugs before saying he already knew while his ama hugs him and peppers him with kisses. Alex does not flinch at the touch of a man nor is his spirit broken. Instead he is a Blackwolf and he follows a path he willingly chooses. He comes back home from school with Michael Guerin on his arm and happy to be a part of the law enforcement on the reservation with his uncle while his love teaches at university. If his love happens to be a man from the stars then the family simply does not care and they face it all together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two wolves John is hinting at is a native american legend. In short the legend is basically that we all have two wolves. One is dark while the other is light and they are both constantly fighting. The one that wins is the one that we feed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a gift, he can talk to spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Whisperer Malex AU

A gift was many things depending on how one looked at it. Essentially what it boiled down to was that it was something given to someone whether it be out of love or because one needed it. Alex Guerin nee Manes had what one would call a gift though some days he thought of it as a curse. He could see the dead, help them with issues and guide them into the light. His story began when he was a young age though he didn't know what it meant really until his grandmother took him to a funeral and he had to help guide someone into the light. 

Now it was twenty years later and he was married to a wonderful man who knew about his ability and loved him for him. Alex smiles as he dances with his husband feeling happy only to pause when he sees a symbol being drawn in the window but he doesn't see anything. 

"Is it a visitor?" Michael Guerin questions seeing his face. 

"No it's fine," Alex reassures kissing him. 

A little bit later while everyone is dancing Alex stands at the window looking at happy when he feels the presence. His eyes meet the form of Mara Guerin dressed nicely and looking at peace. He looks over wanting to call his husband over when he feels Mara place her hand on his arm. 

"You love him and he loves you. There is going to come a day when he feels defeated, lost when that day comes I want you to tell him something," she says looking happy. 

Alex listens as she whispers in his ear and when she pulls back to smile at him he nods his head. He is pulled away to dance by Liz and Maria do when he looks over he sees that Mara has disappeared from his sight. Soon he becomes so lost in the moment of being happy with his friends and husband he thinks nothing of Earthbound spirits only being happy. 

~Ghost Whisperer~

The next day Alex walks into his shop smiling when he sees his best friend Rosa. She has been his friend for years since high school and has known about his gift for a while now. Renovations on the shop are still taking place plus they have to unpack, add on Michael having to work there was no time for a honeymoon and he knows he is going to hear about it from Rosa.

"You know I still say it's a shame that there was no honeymoon for you," she says being the ever loyal friend. 

"Stop I'm not mad about it Rosa. He has to work plus we have a house to fix up and I just opened the shop. Basically it was Rosa gets paid or a honeymoon," Alex tells her coming around the counter.

"I see," Rosa says laughing. 

Alex sees an old compass and he picks it up feeling something coming from it. He opens it seeing the symbols drawn on the window at the wedding last night and the feeling becomes more clear, loneliness and dread. He can feel Rosa giving him a look like she was wondering if there was a ghost present so he shakes his head deciding he would deal with it later when things became more clear. 

~GW~

Michael is happy to carry his husband to their house taking his weight knowing full well that there are times Alex feels like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders due to his gift. He has seen how sometimes it causes stress to the other man making him feel crazy or cursed. Michael cannot hate the gift though because not only is it how the two of them met it is also part of Alex and he loves him with all his heart. He hears his husband laugh drawing him out of his thoughts and looks at him. 

"I'm pretty sure it's only the threshold you have to carry me over not all the way to the house," Alex says still wearing the blindfold.

"Now you say something," Michael jokes setting him down in the grass and taking the blindfold off. 

"Michael," Alex sighs seeing all the work his husband had put into the place. 

"There is still more to be done," Michael starts knowing it isn't complete before he is interrupted. 

"Stop," Alex orders.

Alex knows that Michael has been putting his hardware experience to work when he wasn't doing his work as an EMT and he loves it. He loves this man who supports him so freely and his gift without question when he sometimes doesn't understand it. Alex pulls his husband into a kiss tangling a hand in his curls while Michael drags him into their new home where they can just be. 

~GW~

Alex sees a valley and water before he feels the helicopter start to shake until it goes down. He wakes up gasping for breath knowing that was not a memory of his but maybe the spirit he had been feeling earlier and couldn't see. He sees Michael sleeping next to him and when he turns back he jumps in shock at seeing a man dressed like he was in the army, covered in mud standing before him. He can vaguely hear Michael sitting up to comfort him but his focus is on the spirit and his feeling of being lost. 

"Help me," it says before disappearing. 

"Hey deep breaths okay babe," Michael says hugging him, "You don't need to do this now."

Alex knows his husband is trying to be reassuring and help him but that was the hardest part about his gift. Once a spirit reaches out to him not only was it difficult for him to turn them away because they needed to move on, the spirit sometimes doesn't stop harassing him until it receives the help it so desperately needs. Alex lets himself be pulled back down to bed and he lays his head on Michael's chest, listening to his heart beat and allowing it to lull him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely one I am thinking of making into a story so let me know what you think.


End file.
